


Sin

by naturegoddess210



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hal Has Issues, Hal is in love with Betty, Hal is sick, Hal is the Black Hood, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, This Is STUPID, trash, underage because Betty is not 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Hal was Betty's father. But there was something else.The Black hood was in love with her... The letters he sent and text's spoke of a love that was admired from afar.The Black hood was Hal...quote from the quote in 2x06 right after Betty tells The Black Hood Nick St. Clair's name





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So who else got weird stalker lover vibes from the Black Hood before we all knew it was Hal.
> 
> It was so odd because the way the Black Hood would talk to Betty it wasn't like a father to his daughter I so thought it was Chic or some guy with delusions of Falling in love with Betty and monopolizing her from Jug.  
> so my surprise when it turns out to be Hal.
> 
> Why am I the only one who thinks Hal was in love with Betty in an unhealthy way, I mean it isn't like we haven't seen incest references before and a child of Betty and Hal would be "pure Blossom"
> 
>  
> 
> As a way of getting back on the writing horse I am writing this bastard child.

 

It was something the black hood had said, " I saw you standing there naked, you were beautiful & righteous. Judge Jury Executioner"

 

It sounded proud, like he was talking about a lover.

 

And then he would start to periodically refer to Betty as " his "

 

It was only after she found out that her father was in fact the black hood who is actually a long line of serial killers dating back to her great grandfather

 

Betty had a nagging thought at the back of her mind one that she wanted to ignore because if it was true it would make her father more sick then he already was

 

The black hood was in love with her that much was true but if the black hood was her own father... what did that mean?

 

She told herself it was a love that was purely paternal and his actions were based purely off a protective parent

 

but she knew that wasn't true.

 

when she didn't know Hal was black hood she had gotten romantic vibes coming off of the letters she would receive as if the black hood was trying to woo her

 

in one of the many love letters he had called her **his** and that they were perfect together that together they could rule the kingdom

 

_He_ _had_ _talked_ _poetry_ _over_ _the_ _phone_ _of_ _her_ _in_ _a_ _black_ _silk_ _dress_ _a_ _liken_ _to_ _Roman_ _Queens_ _sitting on_ _an_ _ivory_ _carved_ _thro_ _ne_

 

Had Jughead said this he would have warmed her his words would have sounded like poetry but the black hood made it sound evil and twisted

 

Once she was able to put a face behind the black mask there was one piece that still didn't make sense...

Betty stood in front of her father's jail cell a clear Bulletproof glass wall stood between her and the man she shared a a home with half her life

 

A man who taught her how to fish 

how to change oil on a car 

how to take it apart and put it back together

 

"Hello Betty, I'm glad you came"

 

" I'm not, I didn't think I would ever come back"

 

" I did. you can't help it "

 

Betty squared her shoulders the way her dad was looking at her made her feel uneasy, it was something predatory.

 

Like he was free to be himself 

free to look at her the way he could never do at home.

" I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly"

 

Hal nodded. His gaze intense.

 

" the phone calls was it you or did you hire somebody to call me"

 

" nope it was me, all of them "

 

" what about the letters- "

 

" ME Betty, me, me it was all me"

Betty was quiet for what felt like hours

 

Finally...

 

"Dad...The black hood..."

her father had a look of pleasure across his face for a moment before he smoothed his features

He knew what truth she was going to ask

 

It's what he loved about her she was smart she caught the details everybody missed

 

He would have loved to give her a throne.

 

Beautiful and righteous.

 

" are you in love with me?"

 

The moment she said the words she felt an ice cold hand around her heart

 

Her father just smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Betty doesn't feel the same. Hal would love nothing more then for Betty to pick up the mantle of the family Job of being a killer, maybe with himself as her guide.
> 
> sorry you guys I've just had depression it's just...well..If you have it you know what I mean.
> 
> I didn't give up writing I still am finishing my other stories it's just taking me a while.
> 
> and I apologize to those that are like "wtf why are you so slow"
> 
> It's cause I'm trash.


End file.
